Masterpiece
by HomeGrown
Summary: Do not read if you do not like horror or twisted things. A mentally unstable man stays and gruesomely makes Bit and Leena into what he considers 'art'. I repeat, DO NOT READ if you do not like horror or twisted things.


Masterpiece  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me and I won't kill you.  
  
I cut out alot so it wouldn't need to be rated over R. Damn you Fanfiction.net   
and your new rules. I can't express myself the way I want to now..may you burn in hell.  
  
*I RE-UPLOADED this fic under a different rating because it seems FANFICTION.net seems to make all   
rated R fics be invisible until you select them from the little 'rating' menu. I hate having fics without   
reviews, so please read this fic and if you like or dislike it, please read my other fics and review too.  
  
...anyone notice lately how much of a bitch FFnet has been? Man I hate this site now...  
__________  
  
  
I still remember those days, my days of making art...  
  
I smiled as I walked toward that door, that metal cargo door. I placed my   
fist against it and knocked. The person who answered was a pretty red haired woman  
that looked in her teens. I smiled and politely asked,"Sorry to bother,Ma'am," I took  
off my hat and bowed for a quick second,"but would you have a room I could stay  
in just for tonight?" The woman replied,"I don't know,I'll have to ask." She then shut   
the door slightly and I could hear her shoes stomping off into the distance.  
  
I smirked as the thought crossed my mind, I was about to giggle like a   
school girl. I was light-headed in glee, so much that I almost didn't notice a small stain  
on my other hand. I blinked and licked the dark red stain off, there will be no mistakes  
in this, there musn't be.  
  
The red haired woman came back to the door, opening it. I peered past her  
and saw an older looking man standing behind her, the man walked toward the door  
and pushed her away. The man smiled kindly and held out his hand,"Hello I'm Dr. Steve  
Torros!" The man spoke in a happily, like he was glad to see me. He was an awkward  
fellow, but I reached forward and grasped his hand and shook. The man smiled and   
spoke again,"Sure you can stay here just for tonight, we have an extra room since   
one of our pilots left." The woman looked at Dr Torros and spoke,"The team isn't the same  
without Brad.." Dr Torros nodded,"Yeah I know.." I was curious, who was this 'Brad'  
fellow?  
  
We walked through many rooms, so many rooms. I was lead into the room  
that I would be staying in, well until my art was done. The woman had to lead me into  
my room, my stomach rumbled as I stepped in. The woman turned and laughed lightly,  
"Well, If you're hungry..We just settled down for dinner." I smiled and nodded,"Alright,  
that would be excellent."   
  
We sat at a medium sized table, the food already laid out, even a plate of  
food for me.  
  
A young boy smiled and sat down,"I hope you guys like it!" I sat down and  
gave my thanks to everyone. Dr Torros sat down and asked me,"So, what is your name?"  
I smiled politely and replied,"My name is Brian." The fake name worked perfectly. They  
smiled and told me all of their names. Then the blonde haired boy asked me while slurping  
down his food,"So what line of work are 'ya in?" I smiled politely again and replied,"I  
am an artist." That red haired girl, Leena, asked me a question,"What do you paint?"  
I smiled and replied,"I don't really paint,I'd call it molding." Dr Torros spoke,"So you  
work alone?" I replied again, this was getting a bit annoying,all of these damn questions,  
"Most of the time people help me, they find it worth their time," They all took in my   
reply by nodding,"but I am only doing one more project..It will be my masterpiece."  
They all nodded and I finished my food. I stood and thanked everyone again and  
then said as I walked to my room,"You all need to help, or those that can help me, for  
this will be a difficult project." Doctor Torros spoke,"Well I'm sorry, but Jamie and I  
won't be here because we have to go get a replacement part for the Liger..Since  
Bit always gets the order wrong!" Bit spoke up,"Hey it's not my fault, it's the store's!"  
Everyone spoke,"Yeah right." I chuckled and walked back to my room.  
  
I was lying in my bed until a person came knocking on the door. I stood up,  
a bit annoyed, but I answered it.  
  
Leena was standing there and spoke,"Well my dad left and told me to come   
here and help you with your artwork.." I smiled and spoke in a cheerful way,"Okay, then  
please stand here." She stood in the exact place and I smiled,"Perfect!" Then I reached  
into my bag and grabbed my tools and laughed,"You'll be perfect.."  
  
Oh how much fun this was! The pain, the agony, oh the torture!   
  
I was finished, though. I needed another assistant in my art.  
  
I smiled as I snuck up onto the blonde pilot. He was blissfully unaware of  
my presence. I easily captured him and tied him up in the living area. I smiled and   
looked at the pilot,"You shall soon be a part of my art, my masterpiece." He squirmed  
in the ropes, trying to get free. I laughed at such an attempt and spoke again,"You  
friend Leena helped me with my art." Bit looked confused, oh how fun it was to see  
such an idiot trying to think. He then asked,"What did you do with her?!" I smiled and  
spoke calmly as I pulled out my knife,"She is my artwork now and you soon shall be."  
  
I left the boy in there as I got my artwork from my room. I drug it into the  
living area. Oh, the expression on his face was hilarious. The horrific scream he let  
out made me chuckle and then I slapped him,"Oh shut up." He quieted and stared at  
me directly in the eyes,"What do you plan on doing with me?!" I smiled and answered  
the boy's question,"You, my friend, shall be added to the artwork." His expression again  
was hilarious after I said that...Then he met my tools.  
  
Oh this was extremely fun! I was twisting, wrapping, sewing, and ripping  
them together. Oh, Lord, that was art! My sewing job was very good but my twisting  
techniques were a bit off, but it is better than nothing.  
  
I stood back and looked at my art, it was beautiful. A tear rolled down my  
cheek as I viewed the final product. Oh Lord, that was art! I smirked as I reached into  
my coat pocket and pulled out my final tool. The tool that would complete my masterpiece.  
I smiled as my finger was on the trigger and it was up to my skull. I walked forward   
to embrace the artwork, but clumsily I slipped and fell on the blood, dropping my tool.  
I was unconcious..  
  
Now I am in a place, where all artists go. We all talk and discuss our artwork,  
but I still to this day wish to finish my masterpiece...  
  
  
  
My ART....  
  
____________  
Don't call me insane,just leave a review.  
Name calling won't do anything, so don't go off BLABBING like morons like this:  
"Man ur a psycho, go get help."  
Just leave a damn review of the damn story. 


End file.
